A New Look
by Krypto
Summary: Clark begins to see things in a new light, especially an old friend. CC finally finished
1. chapter one

Title: A New Look  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couple: Clark/Chloe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Summary: Over a year in Smallville High, Clark and friends head to a party thrown by Lex Luthor. New feelings revealed at an otherwise insignificant party.  
  
Clark woke up in a cold sweat again; third time this week. Slowly peering around, he was back in his quaint little bedroom. Concentrating as hard as he could, he still couldn't remember the dream. He got up and crept silently to his fortress of solitude. Even if the dream was over, sleep wasn't going to grace him again that night. One of the upsides of having super powers though was the fact that he didn't really need to sleep anyway.  
  
Although some would say his telescope was for watching things a little closer to earth, Clark did love stargazing. Staring in the heavens he couldn't help but wonder about himself. Where did he come from? Could he see it and not even know? Question upon question haunted him. Once again he was forced to settle with staring into the black, pin holed sky. His past didn't matter; he lived here now. This place was his home, and it always would be.  
  
Dawn broke over Smallville, warming and waking the sleeping Kents. Martha was first up, dressing and then heading to her son's room. He may be 15, but he still needed his mother to wake him up every morning. Opening the door, she looked at her son sleeping soundly in his recently rebuilt bed. "Let's go Clark, those chores aren't going to get done on their own."  
  
"I'm up, just gimme a minute," he answered back. Clark waited for his mother to leave before getting out of his covers. Somehow, he had forgotten to get back in his pajamas before zipping back into his bedroom to look asleep. Not that he didn't think his mother would understand waking up after a bad dream, but she would have simply told him to try to go back to sleep. Sleep, though, wasn't merciful on Clark.  
  
With no one else up as early as himself, Clark was able to do his chores in the most minimal of time without fear of exposure. With plenty of time, Clark was able to plop down for breakfast and enjoy the piles of pancakes prepared for the start to another day. Enjoying breakfast, though, time seemed to move more quickly, and once again, Clark was forced to walk to school. Not that it took long, but his absence on the bus seemed to ignite a running bet against him.  
  
Faster than a speeding bullet, Clark wound his way through cornfields and roads. To a normal human, the trip would have been just a blur and ended. For Clark, though, it was no different than a normal walk, giving him time to take in the beauty of the day. He zipped past Lana's house, giving only a quick look to the knowingly empty home. He jogged past Chloe Sullivan's home, watching a sight completely out of the ordinary. It seemed Clark wasn't the only one to miss the bus today; Chloe was drearily trudging out of her house, beginning to walk toward Smallville High. Without a second thought, Clark returned to normal speed, and crept up behind Chloe.  
  
"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see the day that Chloe Sullivan would be late for first hour."  
  
"Clark! I take it you missed the bus again. I sorta overslept. Wanna walk me to school; you can keep all the Smallville freaks from pouncing on my unsuspecting self?"  
  
"I guess I could arrange that, but it's gonna cost you," Clark replied smiling.  
  
"Name it," Chloe said knowingly.  
  
"There's a party going on at Lex's this weekend, I may need a fashion consultant."  
  
"I'll try to take the time out of my busy schedule and see what I can do," she said with a mock professional look. "I know you gotta look good for little Miss Lana."  
  
"You and Pete are never going to let me live that down are you?"  
  
"Let you live down having an obsession with the most unattainable person in Smallville for over a year? Nope, not gonna happen," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. It was just a little crush, I'm over her."  
  
"Yeah, but we got so good at making fun of your crush, we need something to take it's place in our jokes," she said trying to make a serious face, but failing miserably.  
  
"I'm so glad you two are my friends, I'd hate to see what how you treat the people you don't like."  
  
Continuing to chat, the duo finally reached the school, only 5 minutes late. Given tardy slips and stern looks from their teachers, Clark and Chloe went to their seats to forge through the rest of the day. Lunchtime, a trio of depressed looking students sat down together.  
  
"Clark man, this is like the hundredth time you've been tardy, I'm surprised your parents haven't killed you yet."  
  
"Don't worry Pete, I'm sure they'll understand that I was delayed by the chores they gave to me."  
  
"Still, not enough that you're late everyday, but now you got Chloe too. I hope I'm not next," he added with a grin.  
  
"If only I could blame this one on Clark, Petey. I must've unplugged my alarm clock last night, just didn't get out of bed."  
  
"Anyway, you two going to Lex's tomorrow?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah, Lex told me he was gonna call off the party if I didn't show up," Clark said grinning. "He said I needed to get out more."  
  
"What about you Clo?"  
  
"I wouldn't feel right leaving you two unsupervised. Lex doesn't know what he's getting into inviting to both of you."  
  
Kent Residence, later that day.  
  
Looking exhausted, Clark laid on his bed, giving up on choosing an outfit. Chloe had been ravenous, tearing through everything Clark owned, looking for the perfect semi-formal attire. Unrelenting, she made him change again and again, each outfit having something, Clark couldn't figure it out, wrong with it.  
  
"Here Clo, I'll just lay here, you can just put the clothes you like on top of me. I'm tired of changing."  
  
"Clark Kent, I never knew you to be one to give up so easily, I only have a few more ideas left anyway." Noticing his pleading look, she caved. "Alright, but if you don't like the outfit, I can no longer be held responsible."  
  
With that, she resumed sorting through heaps of shirts and dress pants. Periodically, throwing clothes on Clarks unmoving frame, each combination missing something. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something she couldn't place. After what seemed like hours (it really was) Chloe had come up with what she thought to be the best outfit possible with her limited resources: A red silk button up shirt, somewhat tight to show off those farmer muscles, and light navy pants to top it off.  
  
"There you go. My work here is done."  
  
"Thanks a million Clo. What would I do without you?" Clark said looking helpless.  
  
"You'd probably be wearing flannel," she said still looking at the outfit. "Well, I think I'd better get home, still gotta pick out what I'm gonna wear. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"No, my dad has to talk to Lex, so he's driving."  
  
"All right then, see ya." Chloe waved and left. Clark super-speedily cleaned up the mess of clothes and headed downstairs to catch a little tv before bed.  
  
At the Party  
  
Clark had spent the last 15 minutes avoiding the dance floor, waiting for his friends to arrive. Seeing Clark standing in a corner, Lex made a point to head straight for him and practically push him in front of a few girls. Giving in to light conversation, Clark still was far away from the group. He was ready to go back to his corner when the most beautiful specimen he had ever seen walked through the front doors. Not wearing an extravagant dress, or dolled up in make-up, the girl looked at him and sheepishly hurried toward him. Clark's breath caught in his throat when he recognized the figure heading toward him with rosy cheeks.  
  
TBC………  
  
Well that's about it for now, I'll most likely have the rest up by the weekend's end (I can't write during the crazy school filled days.) Tell me what you think so far.. ( 


	2. chapter two

Chloe walked sheepishly into the oversized ballroom. Staring around, she caught a glimpse of Clark, casually avoiding everyone in the corner. Still feeling embarrassed for bringing her dad to the party, she made her way toward Clark. Her crimson cheeks only deepened when she noticed the look of shock on her best friend's face. Getting somewhat annoyed when he was still staring awestruck at her, she nonchalantly smacked him in the back of his head.  
  
"Not a word. I told you he had to talk with Lex," she said pointedly.  
  
"Oh..I..I…was just a little stunned to see him walk through the dance floor instead of to Lex's office," he said stammering.  
  
Something was up. This was just Chloe. Clark had known her since they were kids, what was this he was feeling. Well, he did think she was pretty good looking, but he never had really given it much thought until now. Seeing her in just that plain white dress coming down only slightly above the knee had somehow made him realize that she wasn't just pretty, she was gorgeous. But still, this was his friend, and he didn't like his friends like that.  
  
"You look awfully tired from all that lack of dancing I know you so love," she added referring to his general location away from the dance floor.  
  
"I have two left feet Clo, I wouldn't want to scare away all Lex's guests."  
  
"Fine, be anti-social for all I care. But I should tell you that Pete called, said he had to watch his sisters, so he couldn't make it. Guess that means you either mingle or sit in this little corner by yourself for the next hour or so."  
  
"I like my corner," he said flashing his smile. A cheesy slow song begins play.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you have to dance with me Clark, I love this song." She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"And deprive the rest of these guys the chance to dance with you, I just couldn't do that."  
  
"Clark, you are the only guy not dancing, now let's go!" With that, Chloe grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Clark was right, he really wasn't a great dancer, but he was the only one available. After a somewhat clumsy start, Chloe decided to lead, and did the best she could to keep from bumping other people. Walking back at the end of the song, Chloe and Clark went back to everyday banter.  
  
Besides Chloe catching Clark staring a few times, the dance party was almost no different from any regular school dance. And, after two hours, Clark gave Chloe a ride home. Saying nothing on the car ride, Clark couldn't help but wonder. Was he falling for his best friend? He hadn't really looked at other girls since his Lana fixation. Maybe this was just him getting over Lana. It must be, this was Chloe.  
  
After dropping off Chloe and returning home, Clark went immediately to bed. Sleep wasn't going to solve his problem. Especially since he once again woke up in a cold sweat, hours before he should have. Something was different this time. He remembered the dream. More so, he figured out why he couldn't remember his dream before. The dream was in a forest. He was searching for something, something incredibly important. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to find it. Yet to more he searched, the darker the forest became. At last, he was stuck in pitch black. It was then that he would wake up. But what made this dream different? He realized before, he couldn't remember his dream because he couldn't see it. As if he had only recently been given the power of sight, Clark realized that, in his dream, he was no longer blind.  
  
Seeing the darkness of his room around him, he wondered what the dream meant. He would have to ask when everyone was up. His mother was always good with things like that, she would have the answers. She always did. So, he made his way to the barn to await dawn. Right before sunrise he zipped back to bed. Once again working through his chores, he sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Mom, what do dreams mean?" Clark asked.  
  
"What do you mean honey?"  
  
"Well, I've kind of been having a recurring dream. I'm stuck in a forest searching for something, but I don't know what. And can never find it, the woods get too dark and I can't see. But just recently I was able to see. Before, it was just dark, I was, and I didn't know what to do at all. Do you think that means something?" he asked, with pleading eyes.  
  
"Clark, there could be a lot of things that means. But sometimes, dreams are just that, dreams. They don't always make sense."  
  
"But I have a feeling mine mean something, something important."  
  
"Well, look at your dream. Maybe you feel your searching for something in real life, and only recently were you able to see what that was. I don't have all the answers for you Clark. Sometimes its you who has the answers, and you don't even know it."  
  
"Thanks mom, I'll think about that." After finishing breakfast, Clark, for the first time in ages, made it to the bus on time. Getting on, he noticed Chloe sitting near the back. Clark made his way over and plopped down.  
  
"Am I still dreaming, or is Clark on time for the bus?" Chloe said with mock disbelief. Clark however was struck with an odd sensation. Looking at his friend smiling, he noticed again how incredibly good looking she really was. But, that was not what made him feel so odd. 'Am I still dreaming' he thought over the words. Something about seeing his friend reminded him of his dream, a dream of something he was searching for, but only recently was able to see.  
  
Once again, that's it for now. This chapter is a little shorter than the first, but more are on the way. Tell me what you think thus far. 


	3. chapter three

"You ok, Clark? I know it'll be hard to adjust, not having to walk to school, but it'll be ok," Chloe said playfully.  
  
"Right, sorry Clo. I'm just wondering what my teacher is gonna look like when I don't walk in late for once."  
  
"Well sit down, I don't think standing up is going to get you there any faster."  
  
Sitting down, Clark pondered again. This is just Chloe, just my best friend. But, the dream, it all seems too coincidental. Could I be falling for Chloe? Clark looked over at his friend again. Much to his dismay, she looked back and smiled. Guess that settles that. I'm in love with Chloe.  
  
"Hey, where's Pete?" Clark asked.  
  
"Said he was gonna get a driving lesson from his dad, so the possibilities are endless."  
  
"I got faith in Pete. I'm sure he can make it to school without crashing," Clark assured.  
  
"I guess we'll see then," Chloe said as the bus pulled up to the school.  
  
Thankfully, Pete had made it to school safe and sound, although the look on his dad's face gave Chloe and Clark the impression that there may have been a few problems. Needless to say, first hour was very different when Clark arrived on time, much less scowling in his general direction. Clark couldn't concentrate all day. Every class he spent with Chloe, his dream haunted him. He may have figured out that he was in love with his best friend, but that didn't completely explain the dream. He still didn't know what he was looking for. Chloe was right here.  
  
Clark was more happy than usual to have a last hour study hall that day. Saying a goodbye to his friends, he sped home. Taking time to do his chores, Clark headed to his fortress of solitude. Not bothering with the trivial homework he had, Clark curled up on his couch and set in for a well- deserved nap.  
  
(clark's dream) He was in the forest again. Clark immediately set out in search. The sun began lowering in the sky. Time was short; he couldn't find it in the dark. Using all the super speed he could muster, Clark raced through the trees. The forest was too big, and the sun finally set. Just before total darkness, Clark awoke  
  
Clark checked the clock on the barn wall, 4 o'clock. Deciding he wasn't even going to get a nap, Clark went to the house. Deliberately not using his powers, Clark went through the house, helping his mother out any way he could.  
  
At the Beanery  
  
"Chloe, I don't see why you just don't tell him," Pete said.  
  
"Oh, please. We've made fun of Clark so much about Lana, just imagine what he'd think if I told him I was the same way about him," she retorted.  
  
"Clark's a lot better guy than that, and you know it. So really, why don't you just come out with it?"  
  
"I know it may not be a problem for you, but I couldn't take it if he told me he didn't feel the same. Remember what Clark was like when Lana told him she felt safe with Whitney. Imagine that multiplied by a million."  
  
"I think he might like you, you said yourself he's been kinda weird lately. The last time he acted "kinda weird" was when he would attempt to talk to Lana," Pete said, emphasizing the quotations.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm just good ol' Chloe. Best friends forever, but nothing more," she said despairingly.  
  
"You never know, if you could fall for your best friend, maybe he could too," Pete said as he stood up. "Listen, I gotta go watch my sisters. If you don't want to tell him that's fine, but think about it."  
  
Chloe sat back and ordered another espresso. She couldn't tell Clark. He just wouldn't understand. He'd get scared, like with Lana. He'd stop talking to her. She couldn't live with that.  
  
Back at the Kents'  
  
Clark had enough cleaning for a lifetime. At first trying to waste time, Martha found more things to do than he could count. After a while, he even wanted to leave. Saying he still had homework, Clark was able to escape back to his fortress.  
  
Clark went over the events of his past week. He remembered Lex making him go to the party. He remembered Pete tell him he couldn't make it. He remembered the dream starting. He remembered… wait! The dream started with the party, but not only that, it started when he realized only Chloe and himself would be there. Things pieced themselves together. The dream wasn't trying to tell him something. The dream was reflecting his life. He had finally figured it out. But, the consequences sunk in also.  
  
The dream wasn't going to stop until he found what he was looking for, Chloe. The forest was his confused feelings, making him unable to find anything. And the darkness, the darkness was his fear. What if she didn't like him? What should he do?  
  
Too many sleepless nights already answered for him. None of that was going away until he told Chloe his feelings.  
  
Back to the Beanery  
  
Chloe sat alone, waiting to be kicked out by the waitress. Hearing a small jingle, she looked to the door. Who would be coming in right before the place closes? Taken aback, she saw Clark walking up to her.  
  
"You weren't at home so I thought you'd be here," he said with a nervous smile.  
  
"What were you looking for me for?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I've got something you need to hear," he said trying to gain a semblence of composure.  
  
"Well spill"  
  
"Ok, umm..Chloe, I've been thinking lately.. and I've been feeling something… uhh… different. I…I… well.,.."  
  
"Sorry to break this up kids, but the place is closed. I'm gonna have to ask you to come back tomorrow," yelled a young waitress. She ushered the two outside before Clark could protest. He looked at Chloe and decided it be better left for another time. He said goodbye and began to walk home.  
  
"Goodbye? Sorry to burst your bubble Clark, but I gotta walk too, means you'll be burdened with the job of protecting me from the freaks again."  
  
"I'll try my best again," he said with a smile.  
  
They walked in silence for almost a mile. Chloe was first to break the silence.  
  
"What were you gonna say back there?"  
  
"Nothing important, just forget it," he said looking at his feet. He lost his nerve. Something just held him back; he couldn't say it.  
  
"You're not getting off that easy, I want to know what you were gonna say."  
  
Clark stopped walking. Confused, Chloe turned around to look at him. "Before I say anything, can you promise me you won't laugh or hate my guts?"  
  
Chloe laughed. "Nothing's bad enough to make me hate you, but if it's funny you can't expect me not to laugh."  
  
"Not exactly reassuring, but good enough. I… I still don't know how to say this. Chloe, I … I really like you. You're funny, smart, sweet, and gorgeous." Clark stared at his feet. Not hearing a response, he started moving again toward his house. "I'm sorry Clo."  
  
Chloe looked at Clark, thinking this was some kind of joke. He stared walking away. "Clark wait! I just wasn't expecting something like that," she said desperately trying to process the information. Clark turned back around. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, Chloe couldn't help but be moved. Clark poured his heart out, and she still stood there, dumbfounded. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She nearly knocked Clark over as she grabbed him in a hug. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that. I love you Clark."  
  
Now it was Clark's turn to be shocked. Quickly he put his arms around her. Both stood together as minutes passed, both content to be in the other's embrace. As they separated, they began to walk to the Sullivan residence, hand in hand. They stopped before Chloe went inside.  
  
"So what happens now?" Clark asked.  
  
"Let's just say you look good wearing my future," Chloe said with a smile as she gave Clark a quick peck on the cheek and went inside.  
  
Clark sprinted home. Bursting through the door with a smile to light the world, Clark told his parent that he and Chloe were now together. Receiving smiles from his parents, he was led into a lecture from his father. It didn't seem to matter though. Clark headed to his bed afterwards to enjoy the best sleep of his life.  
  
Well there you have it. Review pleeeeeeeeeeeease. Tell me if you think I should keep writing fics or if I should stick to my day job.  
  
A/N: "Let's just say you look good wearing my future" was a line from another story, sorry to take it, but it was just a great line. 


End file.
